Whiter Shade of Pale
by SimpsonSortia
Summary: Confessions, denials, realisations, admissions, appreciations and adoration. Dramione One-Shot, the morning of an accidental declaration. T rating for reference and language


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters or elements of J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter. Anything written here is purely for entertainment and will not be making any profit.

Whiter Shade of Pale

Summary: Confessions, denials, realisations, admissions, appreciations and adoration. Dramione One-Shot, the morning of an accidental declaration. (T rating for reference and language)

Main Characters: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy.

Rating: T

Warnings: Language and direct references to sex.

Genre: Romance, One-Shot.

* * *

~ Whiter Shade of Pale ~

A gentle movement and shuffled footsteps coaxed Hermione from a content slumber, surrounded by plush eiderdown, feather pillows and a warm arm, previously heavy across her waist and now absent from her cocooned paradise.

The connecting door between the master bedroom and the large en suite beyond closed with a soft click, as the low light seeped through the crack underneath, illuminating the clothes strewn across the floor from last night's activities. Unwilling to give up the warm nest they'd made for themselves and face the reality of heading back to her own home, she burrowed her head further under the expansive duvet and settled into a gentle doze once again.

She was vaguely aware of the opening and closing of the bathroom door as her companion made his way back to her, the slight dipping of the bed informing her that he had settled.

Sleep blurring the edges of her consciousness, she didn't respond when he nestled into her mane of hair and wrapped an arm tightly about her torso once again, enjoying the warmth he always brought with him on these frequent occasions they happened to spend the night together.

His satisfied sigh floated across her cheek before he leant down to place a soft kiss on her bare shoulder, a vaguely recognizable emotion coursing through her at his actions, with an effect not unlike the heat of his naked figure close behind her.

He laid his head against the pillows, his body remaining moulded against her back.

'How is it possible that you're even more beautiful when you're asleep?' He murmured to her apparently sleeping form. A smile graced her lips briefly at his rare show of affection, hidden in the darkness.

As his breathing slowed and oblivion toyed with her awareness, Hermione welcomed the much needed sleep to her well-worn body. His arms tightened minutely about her, as he took a deep and somewhat unsteady breath. A definite pause sounded, bringing the silence to deafening proportions as the tension in his body resonated through her own.

His held breath rushed out, washing through her curls. 'Merlin, I love you, Hermione Granger.'

Her eyes snapped open as every muscle, bone and joint in her body stiffened in shocked response to his confession.

His equally aghast reaction followed seconds after her own.

'Granger, I...' He began, his arms unwinding from around her as he scooted back across the great bed. 'I thought you were asleep... I didn't... I mean, I... Oh, Merlin.'

He swung his legs off the side of the bed as he sat up, facing away from her, head in his hands.

Hermione hadn't moved since his declaration, and as feeling slowly began to seep through her in realisation, she quietly propped herself up on her elbows to regard him. His erratic breathing echoed through the loft bedroom of his townhouse.

'I thought you were asleep.' He choked out, still refusing to look at her.

She inhaled deeply, the familiar scent of him steadying her nerves as she assessed the circumstances that had erupted before them. She watched him from behind as he scrubbed his face with his hands, before standing abruptly and heading around the end of the bed towards the bathroom.

'I'm going to shower. I'm sure you can find your way home.'

'Draco, wait.' Her soft tone seemed to only add to the heightened tension of the situation as he instantly stilled.

'Draco...' Hermione began again; unsure of the words she should choose as the silence stretched on.

'Don't.' He stopped her, still facing away from her, and continuing on to the door. 'Just... don't. Go home. I'll see you at work later.'

'No.'

He halted, one hand on the panelling of the door.

'What do you mean 'no'?' He turned to face her, confusion etched across his chiselled features, lit by the gentle lunar glow.

'No. I'm not going home.'

'Hermione, just...' He placed his forehead against the wall, taking a moment to steel himself. 'Just forget about it, alright? Go home, get cleaned up, I'll see you in the office and we can just go back to normal.'

'No.'

'You need to find another response. Now go.'

'We are not going back to normal.' She sat up, the sheets and duvet pooling around her waist. 'Draco, we need to talk about this.'

He groaned at the sight of her. 'Not while you look like this.'

She rolled her eyes and hoisted the silken top sheet up to her chest, reaching for her wand and switching on the bedside lamps. 'Sit.'

He paused, the internal debate evident in his mercurial gaze. The side she had been hoping for had apparently won out as he padded back to the bed, sitting at the far end and not quite facing her.

Neither knew how to broach the subject as they sat, uncomfortably refusing to meet the other's eyes.

A grin flashed across his face, not quite meeting his eyes as he stood once again. 'Well, I'm glad we talked about this. See you later, Granger.'

'Draco Lucius Malfoy, sit down right now!'

'Hermione, a conversation only works if people actually speak, so...'

'Oh, shut up.'

He lowered himself against the cover, supporting his head and eyeing her with apprehension. She raised a finger at him to signal she was sorting her thoughts as she leaned back against the padded headboard.

'So...' He began.

'So.' She concurred, as he smiled briefly at her.

'How is it that the two most eloquent people I know can have the most in depth discussions about any kind of crap, but when it comes to something like this we're both stumped?' He slumped onto his back with a resigned grin.

She couldn't help her muted chuckle in reply.

'Draco...'

'Look, I shouldn't have said it. I thought you were asleep, and it just kind of came out. I didn't mean to say anything. It happened, and we should just get over it. Disregard it. Go back to normal.'

'You really want to do that?'

'It's easier, isn't it?'

'You didn't answer my question.'

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, before flipping over onto his side to meet her gaze with a steady stare of his own.

'What do you want me to say, Hermione? That, yes, I'm in love with you, and I don't ever want to let you go? Because I hate to break it to you, but that's really not my style. You know that.'

Her eyes dropped down to her tangled fingers, her fidgeting a nervous habit familiar to them both.

'I know. And I don't expect that. But... But you still said it. And that kind of thing doesn't come from nowhere, Draco.'

'Maybe it did.'

Her eyes flicked up sharply. 'So you don't love me?'

He shrugged, falling back again. 'I don't know. Maybe. I don't know, Granger. You reckon with my childhood I know the first thing about being in love?'

'I know you're a good person, Draco.'

'Crikey, I think we've already exhausted this subject over the years.'

'The point is that you can't blame your upbringing for whatever you might be feeling now. We both know how much your parents loved you, and still do. Love is unfamiliar to most people until they've been in it, you know.'

'So do you love me?'

'We're not talking about that.'

'But do you?'

'Why do you want to know? What difference would it make?'

'It'd make it easier for me.'

'It's pretty unfair to put all of this on me.'

'So you don't love me?'

'I didn't say that.'

'So you do.'

'Ugh, you're so frustrating. What's the point in trying to have this conversation if we're just going to go round in childish circles?' She shifted to the side of the bed, prepared to gather her things and leave as he'd suggested.

He watched her as she stomped around the room, collecting her clothes and repairing any damages caused by their haste the night before.

After slipping into her suit trousers and blouse, uncaring for her state of appearance as she would be jumping straight into the shower as soon as she arrived back at her own flat, she turned to face Draco, propped up on his elbows.

'Fine. We're done here, then. I'll see you at the Ministry.' She turned and flounced past his expansive bookshelves and over to the top of the stairs.

He let out of a loud groan of exasperation before launching himself from the bed they'd shared minutes before, and striding over to where she stood, fiery eyes locked on his.

'Damn it woman! I have never met anyone who riles me up quite like you do!'

'The feeling's mutual, Malfoy, I can assure you! Now let me go home!'

'No!'

'Sounds familiar!' She bellowed back as she ripped her arms from his grip.

'For fuck's sake, Hermione! A few minutes ago I confessed my love for you and now you want to walk out of here and pretend nothing ever happened?'

'You made it quite clear that that's what you wanted!'

'I told you I _love_ you! How the hell can you seriously think I don't want you here?'

'Because you're an idiot who doesn't know what he wants!'

'Of course I do! You just won't let me have it!'

She took a step back in astonishment, as her back met with the wall behind her.

'And what's that supposed to mean?' The anger of her previous yelling was not quite so evident now.

'I love you, Hermione Jean Granger! Why can't you see that?'

'You just wanted casual sex...' The fight had almost left her body.

'No! Well, yes, I've enjoyed that side of things very much. But right from the beginning, I've wanted you. Not just for an occasional fuck. I wanted... I don't know. I guess I wanted something more.' He sat down on the top step of the carpeted stairs and ran a hand over his face.

'From the beginning?'

'Since we started working together. Oh, don't get me wrong, I couldn't stand you during school. Bossy little know-it-all.' He grinned up at her.

'Foul little cockroach.' She sat down next to him, dropping her gathered underwear and wand to floor.

'I'm sure there used to be a few more adjectives in there.' He teased, nudging an elbow against her ribs.

'Maybe. Not so much anymore.' She smiled momentarily in reply before sighing. 'All this time?'

'Four years. Yep, pretty much.'

'But all those other women?'

'Dates. Nothing more. Set up by Blaise and Theo mostly. It was only dinner.'

'That's some feat of self-restraint.'

'Not really.'

She looked up at him, questioningly.

'Not when I had our lunch dates to look forward to the next day.' He clarified.

'You gave up sex for lunch with me?'

'Most of the time.' He grinned as she swatted his arm. 'Well, I am a man after all.'

'I suppose I can't begrudge you that.' She smiled.

'But there hasn't been anyone since we started...' He gestured, trying to find the right word.

'Fucking?' She supplied.

'Yes, Granger, fucking.' He laughed. 'No one else.'

'Really?'

'Really. What about you?'

'Oh, well I've been steadily making my way through our Law Enforcement Department. A couple more to go, and then I might have to move on to the Department of Games and Sports. Always had a thing for a Quidditch uniform.'

He raised an eyebrow at her, fairly certain she was teasing him.

'Of course I'm joking, you idiot. Can you really see me sleeping around? Hardly likely.'

'I suppose. I've still got my Slytherin uniform if you're into dressing up some time though...' He winked at her as she laughed.

Hermione laid her head on his shoulder as he balanced his clasped hands on his knees. 'Oh, Draco. What are we going to do?'

'Well, you take your clothes off, I'll dig it out of my wardrobe and then we can both owl in sick and spend the day getting to grips with my Nimbus and Quaffles if you catch my drift...'

'You are incorrigible.'

'I try.'

'Seriously, though. Where do we go from here? And I'm willing to take a beater's bat to your Bludgers if you say your bed.'

He laughed aloud before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in close.

'I don't know. I really don't.'

'Helpful.'

'Hermione, I love you. And I think that makes it fairly clear as to what I want. But it's up to you. The Snitch is in your stand, as it were.'

'Enough with the Quidditch terminology!'

He grinned and pressed his lips to her forehead.

'Honestly. It's your decision. But right now, I _really_ need a shower. Preferably cold, seeing as we apparently won't be repeating any of last night's activities before work in a couple of hours.'

She glanced down, realising he was very much naked still, unsure as to how she'd missed such a glaringly obvious fact.

'Oh. Oh, of course. I should probably go anyway...'

'If you want to. Or, you know, you could stay.

'You want me to?'

'I always want you to.'

She tilted her head to meet his stormy gaze, darkened by his palpable desire.

'Then I guess I'm staying.'

'This morning?'

'This morning.'

'You know, this could be a regular occurrence.'

'Regular sounds good.'

'Or maybe...'

'Maybe what, Draco?'

'Maybe even permanent.'

'Permanent?'

'I mean, I get that you're not in the same place as me. But we could start off small. Like you could have, um, I don't know, a rail?'

'A rail?'

'In my wardrobe. You know, that great big walk-in thing at the end of my bedroom?'

'It's kind of more conventional to offer a draw or something small to begin with.'

'Oh Granger, I think we both know I don't do small with _anything_.'

She rolled her eyes at his obvious innuendo.

'Wait, what do you mean 'not in the same place'?'

'You don't make things easy, do you?'

'No, you said 'I get that you're not in the same place as me'. What's that supposed to mean?'

'Merlin, Circe and Slytherin himself, Hermione. I have told you I love you several times in under an hour. The most I've had by way of your feelings is a smack on the shoulder.' He shook his head. 'Its fine, I'm not expecting you to leap into my arms and confess your undying adoration for me. But we can start small. You know, dinner. And maybe this time you'll get that it's a date, not a work meet...'

'You never specified! How was I to know?'

'I asked you out to dinner, Granger, and took you to one of the fanciest restaurants in Wizarding London. And probably Muggle London for that matter too. Although, I won't deny it, the sex after probably topped the food.'

'Probably? You spend too much time with Ron.'

'Not if I can help it. But anyway. I still can't believe you brought along a case file.'

'I thought you wanted to carry on our research!' She buried her blushing face against his shoulder in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. He laughed and raised his hand to stroke her hair.

'But that's besides the point. I'm happy as long as you are. And we're not going to rush this, even though we've maybe started a bit backwards.'

'You mean shagging on the conference room table _doesn't _come first in a relationship?' She teased.

'If you want it to, it can come wherever you like.' He winked again.

She leaned back away from him, taking a deep breath and taking several attempts before her voice would form coherent words.

'Draco, I...'

'No, I don't want you to force it. If it comes, it has to come naturally.'

'If?'

'Hermione, there's no denying that this might not work out. I don't want you to feel obliged to be with me. You might never feel that way. And that's ok.'

'Really?'

'Well, you know, I'll have to curl up with a tub of Florean's and cry over one of those dreadful Muggle films you made me suffer through, but it'll be ok.' He grinned.

'If it's any consolation, I don't see that happening any time soon. Ice cream, yes, but not break-up ice cream.' She beamed back and placed a light kiss on the end of his nose.

'Now now, Granger, lets save the kinky stuff for when we're not expected in the office in an hour or so.'

She rolled her eyes as he laughed, before leaning forward to meet him with a sweet and gentle kiss. A kiss that signalled the beginning of a real relationship.

'Come on, Shacklebolt'll feed us both to the trolls if we're late.' He helped her to her feet. She accepted his hand and stood next to him, before remembering she was not in the best state to turn up at work without causing outrageous gossip.

'Its fine, I'm sure there's something in my wardrobe that'll fit you.'

'I am not taking one of your former tart's rags that she discarded on your floor!' She growled, indignantly.

'Relax! I was thinking we could just transfigure something of mine.'

'Oh. Right. Well. Yes, that would make sense.' Her previous blush began creeping its way up her neck.

His now infamous smirk graced his features as he led her towards the walk-in entrance. She stopped by the open doorway as he disappeared amongst the racks and rails, lighting his way with a _Lumos_.

As she waited, she thought back over the past four years, they'd spent time getting to know one another, as friends and then as more. Six, if she counted the year they'd returned to Hogwarts to take their N.E.W.T.s. She remembered how easily her friends had accepted him into their group, with his changed ways and easygoing charm being approved by all. Ron had surprised them the most. Despite their friendly antagonism, everyone knew the two of them secretly enjoyed the regular Quidditch matches they attended together.

She was surprised she hadn't seen his feelings for her before. He was always attentive to her, so in tune with her. He always seemed to know what she was thinking, what she fancied for lunch, who she wanted to reprimand for a nonsensical report.

Why hadn't she paid more attention to his gazes across the office, his offer to help her with her work, and willingly wanting to spend more time with her? Why had she been so blind to him? She chastised Ron for underestimating human emotion, so how had she missed Draco's, now glaringly obvious advances? Hindsight could be a beautiful thing.

And did she really feel as little as he thought she did? Did the thought of leaving him not teeter on the edge of tearing a great whole in her chest? Was it not through a sense of self-protection that she would make the first move to leave in the mornings? To get out before her heart was pummelled with his dismissal? Not that he ever had, of course.

'Draco?' She called out into the darkness.

'Right here.' His voice sounded from somewhere within, muffled by the vast amount of material he'd managed to collect over the years.

'I th-think I do.' She stumbled over her words in a rush to get them out.

'Do what?' He called back, sounding distracted.

'I do... you know...'

'Nope.'

'Oh Merlin.' She covered her face with her hand, wishing she hadn't brought the subject up.

Cool fingers eased her own from her eyes, despite hers remaining closed.

'Do what?' He repeated, his voice a murmur in her ear.

'I think... that I do... love you. Too.'

'Hermione, I said, you don't have to...'

'Shut up Draco. I'm trying to tell you I love you, too.' She opened her eyes. 'I love you, Draco Malfoy.'

The sight that met her eyes caused a sharp intake of breath as she surveyed her apparent boyfriend decked out in his house Quidditch uniform from their last year at Hogwarts.

'Oh, I _love _you, Malfoy.' She breathed as she launched herself into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist, her lips moving firmly, frantically against his.

He stumbled through to the vast bed, sending them both falling onto the mattress when his knees gave way.

'And we're owling in sick.'

He grinned at her before joining her urgent disrobing. Merlin, he loved Hermione Granger.

* * *

**A/N: Sadly, with the pressures of uni work, game show auditions and pub quizzes, I have been faced with the metaphorical brick wall of writer's block. Hence, we're almost two weeks late with _The Wheels Have Fallen Off The World_, for which I sincerely apologise. However, here is a happy little one shot for you lovely readers.**

**It's been written over a couple of nights, so if there is a screamingly obvious break in style of writing then sorry again! At the moment I'm adamantly ignoring a presentation due on Thursday, on a terrible film, so this has been a result of pretending to work and trying to sort out _TWHFOTW_'s storyline.**

**However, I hope you enjoy this! It was pretty good fun to write!  
Thanks for reading,**

**_SimpsonSortia_  
**


End file.
